My Mother
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Created because I thought Malik's story wasn't explained well enough. What was his childhood like? How did his mother die? All the lingering questions about most everybody's favorite Prophet will be explained in this fic.
1. The Son I Didn't Know I Wanted

The Son I Didn't Know I Wanted

It had been a harrowing nine months for sixteen year old Maria Bendict. She had become pregnant after her boyfriend had gotten her drunk after returning to his house following the outdoor concert they'd seen on the outskirts of Jolly Roger. She had been only fifteen and he an eighteen year old that had recently moved there in order to make a life for himself. Her mother, who was a pretty demanding woman all on her own, had said that she wouldn't press charges with the sheriff if the man married her daughter and raised the child with her. However, he managed to evade either fate by simply jumping on the first ship out of town and looking for another place to work. So Maria was left all alone to take care of the child she was carrying.

"Don't worry darling," her mother said, "I'm here for my baby girl. You can tell me whatever you need. I won't be like that man and abandon you when you need me the most. You'll stay at my house and I can help take care of the baby." Despite her demanding appearance and somewhat virulent temper, Elena Bendict was one of the kindest women you could ever know. She'd never do anything to hurt her daughters.

"Mom…I don't want to keep the baby. I'm too young to go through this. The second I can do so, I'll put him up for adoption. This child doesn't deserve a mother who can barely take care of him on her own. It is best for the two of us that I do this. He'll have a better life with both a mother and a father," Maria replied.

That brought tears to her mother's eyes. It looked like the girl had given this a great deal of thought. Especially since she had been ostracized for having the child in the first place. Maria had been one of the most popular girls in all of Jolly Roger before the incident. But after becoming pregnant, all her friends left her. It had been only her cool head that saved Maria from hurting herself; it wasn't uncommon for girls at that time that got pregnant to try all kinds of drastic measures to kill the child, and end up dying as well.

She had cried all night on her mother's shoulder instead. It was the pain of her friends leaving her and the rumors that hurt her more than her boyfriend's actions. The loss of respect from those she thought were her close circle was enough to almost kill the girl. That was one of the reasons girls who got pregnant out of wedlock sometimes committed suicide in an attempt to destroy the unborn child. The other reason was that the community talked. In Maria's case, only Elena's temperament saved her from the bad rumors.

. . .

Now, following the long ordeal, the girl was being visited by the local doctor as she went into labor. Maria shrieked in pain as Dr. Elliot Enduro Sr.--father of future Council of Seven member Elliot Enduro Jr.--braced her. His wife, Rina, was also helping to deliver the baby--they'd met at medical school, and were a successful team of physicians. They'd sent their twelve year old son to play with his friend Jessica--Jess--Serenity. Not that he minded, he would take any excuse to hang with the young girl he'd grown up with.

After what seemed like an eternity, the baby was born. It was a boy. Rina handed the child to his mother; who was still breathing heavily to get the wind back after the whole ordeal. As Maria recovered, she saw something that she never expected to see in the child. She saw hope. Holding him in her arms, she could not help but fall instantly in love with the baby boy she had carried. At that moment, Maria felt her mind change about what she wanted to do. This baby was hers, and she was going to keep him and raise him by herself. It would be hard, but she felt that she couldn't let go of this one little life she held near her.

The doctors both left and her mother entered the room to see her daughter and grandson. Maria stated, "Mom, I've decided to raise this child. I never knew the joy that simply holding a baby I carried could mean. I shouldn't have ever thought about giving him up. Rather, I should have been proud to have a child that I could call my son; who could call me his mother. Will you still be willing help me out to raise him?"

Elena looked closely at her daughter and smiled. "Of course I'll help you. Maria, it isn't your fault that you had doubts about raising your son. It is a part of life we all go through. You felt that you had too much of a life to let go of it all just to become a mother. After all, you are still a teenager no matter what has happened to you. Teenage years are full of doubts as it is, this is just one of the more unusual ones."

"Don't worry my darling," the girl whispered to the boy in her arms, "I'm never going to leave you. I will be the best mother that I possibly can. You'll never have to feel alone. I'll take good care of you Malik."

"Is that the baby's name? It's cute. Well, I'm off to get some groceries. If you need anything, you know I'll be back soon. Or you can ask for your sister's help. She's upstairs simply studying for the exam she's taking tomorrow. I still can't believe she expects to become an engineer. Jenine always was the big dreamer. Well, you should get some rest anyway. It was tiring work bringing that boy into the world," she told her daughter. Then, Elena left the house in order to do the shopping; leaving Maria alone with her son.

. . .

Everyone in town had found out quickly that Elena's daughter had finally delivered her child. If the sight of two doctors sitting in the saloon to relax after work wasn't telling enough, then all you had to do was to listen for the cries of a baby from the Bendict household. But it took them awhile longer to learn that Maria was planning to keep the child. Most of her old friends told her that she should just ditch being a mother and return to hanging out with them. However, Maria only told them that they would never be able to understand until they had a child. Of course, they all declined; those girls didn't want to lose their freedom.

But for Maria, it wasn't losing freedom. It was gaining a whole new life. With her son, she didn't have to worry about how she looked or who she associated with. As long as it didn't hurt him, whatever she did would be perfectly fine. He wouldn't see her for her clothes or her cosmetics. Malik would only see her for the person she was…his mother. Never again would Maria have to fear being left alone. She now had somebody who not only didn't want her to be left all alone, but who didn't want to be without her as well.

Maria would have to shelve her old dreams for new ones; ones that would be good for both her and her son. She took on a job at the local saloon as a waitress. That would help her mother out by earning some of the money needed to pay for the upkeep of a baby. With both her mother and sister in the home, finding a babysitter was easy. The three worked their schedules so that at least one person was home with Malik at all times. Maria's job was only at nights so she was able to be with her son during the times when he would be awake the most. And as time passed, she didn't believe she ever wanted to give the boy away.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Well, I thought that Malik's backstory wasn't covered well enough. First of all, he never mentions his father at all. So I created a situation very similar to what teenagers of today go through; a drunken night, or just a wild one, leads to a girl getting pregnant and the father doesn't take any responsibility for the child. We're going to go forward in time soon to see what happens when he grows up a little more. After all, there's only a few things I can do with the baby; sing lullabies, feed him, and read stories. How much fun will that be? The reason I added Elliot in was that I needed some side characters for the story. So, instead of going on the OC warpath, I used Elliot and his future wife; since I do have some stories in the works where she'll play a role in it'll be more like getting warmed up with her character. He'll be doing research in his home lab for the most part; so most scenes involving a part of the couple will be of her.


	2. Seeking Love

Seeking Love

"Mamma!" called Malik, "I'm home!" He ran into their kitchen where she was currently preparing some dinner. Maria smiled as her seven-year-old ran up to her and gave her a hug. He always would do this after coming home from school. She fixed her schedule at the saloon just to get around his school hours. That way, the two of them were able to spend the most time with each other that was possible.

Her life had just taken a turn downhill. Elena Bendict had been killed while protecting her daughter and grandson from brigands. The two had been saved by some passing Drifters, but it was too late to revive Maria's mother. In order to better aid her sister in raising the child, Jenine had moved to Claiborne and got a job as a stable hand. She'd realized that engineering wasn't her field, and was currently looking for some kind of opportunity when the tragedy occurred. Funds were low and Maria couldn't afford to go and do a lot of the things with Malik that many families take for granted. She worked out a deal with her employer that she'd work from seven to three from Monday to Saturday, and in return get a free room for them to sleep in.

Of course, finding a babysitter on Saturdays was somewhat harrowing. But all of the kids who had been a few years younger than her in school were willing to do their part. Usually it ended up being Elliot and Jess; now married and living down the street together. They were both responsible nineteen-year-olds now; Elliot was actually being considered as a candidate to join the long known yet somewhat mysterious Council of Seven for his biology expertise, and Jess worked as a pediatrician in her father-in-law's clinic. They also were both extremely fond of kids; Jess was currently trying to get pregnant with a child as well.

But for the other days of week, she was home with him for the most part. Malik didn't get back from school until three-thirty because he was a member of the Junior Science Club. And in the morning he took part in a club for child prodigies. He would get there around seven; dropped off by his mother before she went to work. Sunday was the one day of the week they were both free and could all of it together.

"Good to see you darling. How was your day at school?" Maria inquired. She gave her son a small smile; just like she always did. It was hard to believe that underneath that little gesture she was practically dying inside. How she wished she could give the boy a better life. It had been so clear when her mother was still alive to help her. Maria had believed she had time on her side. But with cash not as accessible as it had been before, she'd cut back on a lot of things she wished to give him. If only she had someone to do this with. However, with all of the help and support of her family, she thought she would have time to find the perfect someone. Not just anybody could be worthy of becoming a father to her son; only the best fit man.

Working at a saloon, you'd think it would be easy to find someone to love. The problem was that a lot of guys around her age weren't looking for a girl who had a child already. They wanted to have a partner who was able to go places without having to worry about her kid and have a good time. If the two of them decided on a child later on, or it happened without them thinking about it, that was a whole different story.

Today was Friday, and the two were going to have bison for dinner. It may sound really expensive, but it was in great quantity in Filgaia around that time. Saying Bison was expensive then is like saying a bag of chips is expensive to us now. Besides, since she was a good employee, the saloon's mistress would often slip her a few spices or some vegetables to have on the side. She had raised a daughter as a single mother too, so she was easily understanding of the situation Maria was in. It never hurt anyone to help a little. Besides, as a port town, Jolly Roger was filled with activity and the saloon was never empty.

. . .

Malik went to bed around eight; he did have to wake up by six the next day. Maria decided to sit in the saloon's main room and take a break. Since the only thing she could be given was a room to sleep in, she didn't have her own kitchen or living room. So she cooked in the kitchen of the saloon, they ate on a small table in her room, and the only place she could go to relax after her son was asleep was the common room of the establishment. If only there was a way to bring her and the child up in the world, she'd do it.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her say, "It doesn't seem fair. I mean, a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting here all alone. I'd say you could use a little company from someone else. Do you want me to pour you a drink?" She turned around to see a man with short black hair and vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of neat black pants. The flashing of his teeth seemed to indicate that he was one of the local Romeos who spent all of their time wooing women. Usually, that can be a real heartbreak or a big break for women; it's a risky gamble. But when you are as desperate to find the perfect father for your son as Maria Bendict was…well then the gamble was well worth it in the end.

She looked back at him with a smile of her own; her green eyes seemingly dancing on their own accord. "Thank you for the compliment. I don't get too many of them while working here. Everyone knows me as the single mother who can barely feed her son, not as the pretty little girl that wants to have a chance at feeling love." It seemed like a stupid move on her part by mentioning that she was a mother. But, in the opinion of Maria, if the man cared that much about whether or not she had a child then he wasn't fit to help her raise him. The person who would become Malik's step-father had to be fully accepting of his existence.

"My name is Francis Sonnolo," he told the woman, "I have just moved to this town in order to get a job loading and unloading ships. Despite my somewhat delicate and frail appearance, I am actually one of the strongest men in my village. So I decided to put my talents to good use by working on the ship docks."

"Maria Bendict. I've been a barmaid for the past seven years of my life, and have just begun living on my own following my mother's death. I'm a single mother despite my youth; my son Malik is seven. But he never knew his father, sadly," she replied. Of course, it wasn't really sad that he never knew the man who fathered him. It was sad only because the man who fathered him didn't care enough to acknowledge that he had a son. The man probably had wanted Maria to do what the other girls did and try to kill the baby instead of making a big stink about it. Well he could rot in Hell for all she cared; this was her big chance.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Ok, I know you're thinking "What's up with this?" This is supposed to answer the questions about Malik's past. So we've thrown a step-father into the mix. His role will get defined in the next chapter. Is he the one Maria falls in love with? Or is he going to leave her?


	3. The Right Man

The Right Man?

Francis and Maria talked for what seemed like hours. Finally, around eleven, she told him that she had to get to bed. After all, she did have work the next day. So she had to drop Malik off at the Enduros' house and then get cracking. Once she got a little closer to Francis, she hoped that he would be able to do some of the babysitting himself. His work hours weren't as fixed as hers since he had to wait for a ship to come in before doing anything. Thus, the young man could take care of Malik while she worked. The jobs found on the docks were surprisingly well paid despite their odd work schedules. It was due to the fact that the men had to endure a lot of manual labor while doing it. They also got paid on their downtime; with a little bonus every time a ship came in. Remember, this is a really well off port, so they could afford to give that much. Even when a ship arrived and he had to get to work, it wouldn't be that big of a deal if Malik sat and watched what was going on there. In fact, he and his friends all enjoyed doing just that on their own now.

The next day, she woke up around ten to six and began getting ready. At six on the dot she made sure her son was up. Then, the two would eat their breakfast together. Around a quarter to seven she took him to his babysitters' house; Jess opening the door with a smile. Finally, it was off to work for another day.

Thinking about what had happened last night made her day seem to go by even faster. She had told Malik that they had a guest joining them for dinner tonight and asked him to be on his best behavior. It went without saying with him, he was a polite boy who never went out of line with his mother, but she had wanted to make the night really special. If Malik didn't like the man she was falling for, then she couldn't continue a relationship. The opinion of her son mattered more to her than anything in the world. Unlike most single parents who fall in love and marry someone the kids barely know or don't like very much, she wanted the opinions of her child heard. It was the only way to achieve the dream family she so longed for.

Finally, it was three. After getting off her shift and picking up her paycheck, she ran to find her son. He was out playing with some friends; Jess watching the boys to make sure they didn't get into any real trouble. Maria saw the smile on her son's eyes; no matter how hard life was she would do anything to see that beautiful smile. The second he saw her, he ran right up to her screaming, "Mamma! You're home!"

Maria hugged her son close. "I'm so happy to be off of work. Lets go back home together. Or do you want to play a little longer? I'll stand off to the side and let you boys have fun." Of course, she could hear a few snickers from the other boys. It was the thing most children do; tease their friends about the funny quirks they had. Malik's close relationship with his mother had earned him the nickname "Mamma's Boy" among the local kids, but only his friends said it to his face. If anyone else said it, the bigger boys in his group would usually beat them up. For Malik wasn't that big of a child; he had his mother's slim build.

"No, I'm ready to go home," he stated, "I'm curious to find out about this guest you said we were going to have tonight. Is there finally someone who is willing to go out with you? I wish I was bigger so I could beat up those mean men who are always putting you down just for having a child. You didn't ask for that jerk of a father of mine to run away and leave you all alone. Nor did you ask to have a child at all."

"Don't put yourself down; it's not your fault. Just because I didn't ask for you doesn't mean that I didn't want you. You're the most important person in my life Malik. I won't let anyone else get in the way of that. I'd rather be poor and single while living with you than married to a rich man with a mansion and a ton of servants than without my son. Men who can't understand my feelings aren't worth my time," she replied.

. . .

Francis came at five o'clock on the dot. Maria was just finishing up the final touches on dinner in the kitchen, so Malik opened the door to their room. He asked, "Are you Mamma's guest? If so, she would like very much for you to take a seat and relax. Dinner is almost ready; she'll bring it up when she's done." He gave the man a small smile. For most kids, doing this would require a lot of acting and hamming it up. However, for Malik it was second nature. His mother had always taught him the proper manners when a guest is over. There were never any arguments in that family over him needing to learn how to treat others.

The older man looked to the boy. He then walked over to the table and sat down before turning back to Malik. "So, you're Maria's son. Such a polite boy you are. I'm sure your mother must be really proud to have raised a child such as you. My name is Francis. Am I correct in saying that yours is Malik?"

"Yes, that's my name," he said, "Is there anything I could get you sir? Something to drink perhaps? Or maybe a book to read?" Malik sat down at the table as well while he waited for his mother to return from her cooking. It was hard when the room they lived in was upstairs while the kitchen was back downstairs.

"No thank you, I am fine for now. I'll just wait for dinner," Francis politely replied. He appeared to be meditating. Not that Malik would understand what exactly that was, being only seven and all, but he knew enough about adults to figure out that the man didn't want to be interrupted. So he simply began to work on some of his homework; he usually did it on Sunday because his mother was home in case he got stuck on something. It's not like he had anything better to do and that would free up his time to be with his mother.

At that moment, he heard a hard knock on the door. It was followed by two quick taps. That was the signal that his mother used to tell that she was the one outside. She had given Francis an equally strange yet completely different code to knock in. Living on the top floor of a saloon assured them that there would always be strange people around. So she'd decided that everyone who knew the family would have their own signal to tell who was at the door. Although Malik's three best friends--Alex, Louie, and Derek--shared one; it was easier if they could ask someone else just in case they forgot it, they were still boys.

Malik ran to open the door. In came Maria with a large roast chicken. She also carried some corn and a side helping of rice. The chicken was topped with various herbs and spices, and the rice had cheese sauce drizzled on it. She stated, "Good evening Francis. I'm happy that you could make it. Well, let's not let dinner get cold then. I hope you enjoy the delicious meal I've prepared." She put it down on the table, sat down herself, and began to serve the food. When Malik took a look at his mother, he saw her smiling.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Well, we've got all the central characters introduced. Next chapter will see the results of the rest of dinner, and then what happens to them afterwards. It's got to get through all the boring stuff before the final resolution. Don't worry, it'll be dramatic.


	4. A Dinner to Remember

A Dinner to Remember

"So, Malik," began Francis in between helpings of chicken, "I hear you're a real good student. And you're so bright that you're in a few clubs for the gifted at school. I'm sure you're probably going to go on to even greater things in the future. Much more than me with my simple skills as a laborer. Why, you can be a great scientist who will discover the cures for many diseases and save countless lives for centuries to come. Or you'll be able to unlock some of the lost secrets of the planet and use them to better the lives of your mother and everyone else who lives here. I see it in your eyes my boy, you will become a great man."

"Thank you for your kind words sir. I don't yet know what I want to do. But I do know that I want to help other people. My one babysitter is also my doctor, and her husband is a well known biologist. They've both helped not only me and Mamma, but a lot of other people too. I decided that in order to make Mamma happy, I'm going to do something with myself that will give others a future. I want to make it so that no other family has to go through what Mamma and I go through. I'm only one person, but I know that I can at least make a dent in the pail as Mamma always says. When you were a kid, what did you want to do with your life?" the boy asked. He hoped that learning more about their guest would show if he was the right one.

Francis stated, "Well, as a boy I had a passion for the sea. I wanted to become a sailor instead of working the docks. But then I learned that it would entail being away from home for months on end on some trips. So I canned that idea and decided to work on the docks. I could be close to the sea, yet not have to leave the place I called home. After that, I trained every day so I could become strong enough to lift the cargo off of the ship and bring it to its rightful owner. Some of the stuff can be pretty heavy; especially fish."

Malik looked at him with interest. "My friend Alex has a father who's a sailor. He's home now, but he often goes away for months on end. But when he comes back, he always does something special for his son. Last time, they went to the bank of the river and caught some fish. Then they roasted them over a fire and ate them. Alex told me that it was real fun. I wish I could go fishing with someone in the future."

"Well maybe I could take you when there's a lull in my work," Francis replied, "After all, it's not the fault of either you or your mother that you're in this situation. So you two deserve a break for once. How about we go next Saturday? That way, your mother doesn't have to find someone to look after you for her."

"That would be lovely. It would be nice for you two to get to know one another. And I don't have to call around the neighborhood frantically. Our usual babysitters are going to see a play that afternoon; it was the only time they could get tickets. Usually when that happens I leave him with one of his friends. But it would be a fun afternoon for him. He could use a little male bonding like his friends and their fathers," Maria said. She smiled a little at Francis, who smiled as well. It seemed like she'd finally found the right man.

. . .

All too soon the meal ended. But the two promised to meet in the saloon later on when Malik went to sleep. She could lock the door and he would be perfectly safe. So with a kiss goodbye, Francis left the room to check up on some things at his home so Maria could spend some time alone with her son. The woman felt as if her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. A man who both respected her feelings for her child and was incredibly chivalrous. All that was left now was to see how her son felt about the man and she was all set. So she turned to her son and asked him, "Well, what do you think? Did you like him too?"

Malik nodded in response. "He was real nice to me at dinner. He's treated the two of us a whole lot better than my real father ever did. If you like him, Mamma, then I'd say you should follow your heart; just like what they say in the fairy tale books. We could be a great family together. Then I'll have both a Mamma and a Papa, and won't have to worry about my poor Mamma working hard just to be able to feed us. You can relax and have a good time for once. The best people deserve the best treatment. You're the best person I know Mamma, so it's only natural that you deserve to have someone who'll love you back."

Maria smiled. She knew her son would answer like this. He could be the perfect gentlemen at times. One of these days she knew he'd make a special girl very happy. It looked like it would be just like the relationship she was about to get into. Malik would never have to suffer as she did; he would find the one for him without a problem. She would do anything to assure him a better future than the one she had.

. . .

It was nearly a year later that Francis proposed to Maria while on a date. Of course, she accepted. Their relationship had developed into a full blown romance a short way into it. And the fact that he and Malik had hit it off helped to fuel her desires a little. She knew that her son would be perfectly happy with him.

Although the wedding was sort of spur of the moment, it was actually a well planned out one. Jess, having been through it with her own, helped out whenever she could. Elliot aided with the moving of Maria's stuff into Francis's house; he was quite strong for someone who sat at a desk delving into the mysteries of life every day. So it was on the exact one year anniversary of their meeting that the two held their wedding. Due to the fact that she didn't have many close friends, Maria only invited Jess, Elliot, her sister Jenine, and a few of her co-workers. Francis had his whole family as well as others who worked on the docks with him.

So it was on this day that Malik, now eight, finally gained a father. He felt happy to know that his mother wouldn't have to suffer as much as she did. Now, she could take a shorter work week. Her hours were cut to only four days of five hours each; eight to one. She had Saturday off as well as Friday. That led to her having more energy and more time to spend with her son. And she needed it, what with now having to make time to spend with a husband. But she could still do things with him while Malik was in school; there was a full two and a half hours between her getting home and the boy getting out of his club meetings, as well as all day Friday. It appeared as if a perfect future had finally come to the young family.

However, the future isn't always as sunny as one would like. Storm clouds often rolled in when you least expect it. Life was about to take another dramatic turn for Maria and her son. But this time, she had even fewer options than she did before. For the problem was so severe that she couldn't tell anyone else.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Well, we've gotten through the mushy lovey dovey stuff. Now comes the interesting parts. It's going to get real dramatic from here on out. Lots of problems in store for everyone. Yup, I think I've been practicing this a lot with side projects so I got the hang of it before writing.


	5. Something Going On

Something Going On

"Hi Malik," Maria said one Monday afternoon, "How was your day?" The eight-year-old was just returning from school to find his mother home alone in the kitchen. Francis had gone out to meet the ship that had just come in and unload the cargo. But that wasn't what set alarm bells off in the boy's head. He saw his mother was wearing a ton of blush on her face and some dark sunglasses over her eyes. Although she was smiling, their was something beneath that. He always saw her feelings; their bond was that strong.

"I'm fine Mamma. Derek was spinning plates on his nose at lunch today. Louie and Alex were both laughing so hard that they spit milk out of their noses. But what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Francis? You look really sad, and it looks like you were hurt in some way," Malik told his mother.

Maria shook her head and whispered, "No, everything is just fine darling. I'll be ok. I just fell down and hit my head on the side of the table." However, that wasn't the full truth. Indeed, she had fallen onto the table. But she had a lot of help from Francis in the falling. He'd been mad because she'd stopped to talk to Jess after work that day. In his opinion, if she didn't come right home, she wasn't performing her job as a wife and mother very well. For he had become very demanding and abusive following her marriage to him. Not that he showed that side of him to Malik or anybody else. Only poor Maria was forced to put up with his angry beatings. And he'd threatened to harm Malik too if she went to anybody with their problems.

Malik wasn't convinced, but he knew his mother had a good reason for keeping the secrets from him. He could tell that she was not talking because of something wrong that could affect him. If it came down to either her or her son…Maria would choose Malik's happiness over her own. She was considered a really good mother for that. One of the reasons that Jess was envious; she was having trouble conceiving.

He ran up to his room to start his homework. But just as it had been for the last few weeks since the marriage began, he found it hard to concentrate. Malik was only concerned with helping his mother and solving whatever problem she had. He wished she'd just lay her problems onto his little shoulders. She'd taken care of him for years, and never complained about the work involved. Nobody was more worthy of his help than her. She had protected and taken care of him for years; now it was his turn to watch over her.

. . .

Francis came home around five to see Maria making dinner by the stove. He seemed angry for some reason. In truth, he'd gotten into a verbal argument with Jess Enduro; who had guessed something was wrong from Maria's odd behavior as of late. That woman had a temper that was on par with the boy who would be created from Filgaia's energy and her late son's DNA. And that should say how much trouble it was to get on her bad side. "Where's the brat? Up in his room with his books again is he? Isn't dinner ready yet? You're the slowest cook I've ever seen you little bitch. Either hurry up or I'll have to get violent."

"I'm sorry Francis," she sweetly stated and smiled, "I had to let the meat sit in the sauces for awhile before I cooked. I didn't have enough time to let them stew after getting back from work today. If I was making this on Saturday or Sunday, then this would have been finished by now. But it'll be done soon."

"You insolent woman! I bet you told that bitch Jessica what's going on; she was beginning to annoy me with her complaining. You're going to regret your cheek with me!" screamed Francis. He slapped her to the ground, and she hit her head on the chair. Maria resisted the urge to scream; to not bring Malik down.

However, Francis's yelling had alerted him to the fight. Malik ran down the stairs, and gasped at what he saw. There was his step father with an enraged expression on his face. On the floor, clutching the bump on her head with her hand, was his mother. But Malik hid; now he knew the reason for her silence.

Terror was in his eyes as he saw the man that he'd thought was the ideal father harming the person who meant the most to him. The boy ran up to his room to keep his knowledge of it a secret. He was afraid that knowing would cause his mother even more harm. Malik had to find some way to help her get away. The fear showed clearly in his eyes. Something would have to be done to protect her from his wicked grasp.

. . .

At dinner, both the boy and his mother were silent. Francis had the ample opportunity to complain about some of his fellow workers; they were all trying to hit on every single woman that walked by the docks as they worked. Usually, this was accompanied by a whole lot of joking back and forth between him and Maria. But she was too upset to talk that evening. The pain in her head wasn't going away; and she had no way to relieve it without tipping Malik off. She had to heal the wounds once the boy went to bed so he would have no suspicions as to what as going on with them. Maria didn't know exactly what the boy knew now.

Maria thought, 'I was so sure that I'd find true love after all my pain. But how could the man that I thought I knew turn out to be somebody different? He was so nice to Malik and me before. Probably just wanted to get on our good side in order to reel me in. One of those men that thinks women should take care of him and do exactly what he says. Somehow, I have to get out of here. But how? Malik's life is in danger if I take many large steps. I'll have to work covertly. That's the only way to keep him in the dark.'

She washed the thick makeup off her face and began to work on medicating the many bumps and bruises that covered her following the latest round of arguments with her husband. But even with all of the powder gone, Maria no longer felt like the same woman that had met life head on with a smile. She was aged beyond her years and drastically changed following her abused lifestyle. Her only hope was that her son never had to witness these fights. He wouldn't be able to take all of the pain that she felt inside of her.

But unbeknownst to Maria, Malik had already seen the fighting. He'd watched his mother fall to the floor and become nothing more than a punching bag. The boy was wishing once more that he was older; then he'd show Francis what happens to people who messed with his mother. They deserved much worse than what he gave to her. Malik went to sleep that night in tears; his dreams filled with all the pain she felt.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Yes, it has taken a darker turn. I had to put in some more trials for the two to go through in order to show the full bond between mother and son. Ok, basic backstory due to the fact that I don't know how to insert it in the story without making it seem like a therapy session. Well, Francis had a father that was just like this, and he always saw his mother getting beaten on in private. But in public, his father acted like the little angel. Thus, he grew up believing that it was ok to hit women if nobody knew about it. Basic psychology, those who come from abusive families are more likely to become abusers themselves when they grow up.


	6. A Son's Loyalty

A Son's Loyalty

"Mamma," Malik stated that weekend, "We need to talk. It's important. I saw Francis hitting you on Monday afternoon before dinner. His yelling was easy to hear upstairs, so I followed the sound and hid on the stairs while he did that. This is not good for you. Something is wrong and I want to help." It was around noon on Saturday, and Francis was out unloading another ship. So Malik finally had the time to talk to her.

"You saw that? I was hoping not to get you involved in the problem. It's dangerous for you. If I even mention it to another person, he threatened to hurt you too. I won't let anyone touch my son. I don't care if he kills me five times over, he's never going to lay a finger on you," Maria responded, a large fire in her eyes.

Malik reminded her, "But he's hurting you. I don't like seeing Mamma sad or in pain. How about we run away from here? We can go stay with Jess and Elliot for a time; I think Jess scares Francis and he would think twice before taking her on to get to you. It wouldn't be worth the pain he felt to get there, and that would give us time to plan an escape to Claiborne in order to go to Aunt Jenine's house. We'll get as far away from him as possible. Then we can become the family we once were. You won't hurt anymore."

Maria took her son into her arms; smiling as she thought of his words. "If only it were that simple. But how would we be able to simply get out of here one day without him noticing? He works on the docks carrying cargo. We'd have to walk by there in order to get to Elliot and Jess's place. It would seem a little too suspicious if he found us suddenly carrying bags of clothes over there. And what if they aren't home?"

"We'll make a plan with them," Malik resolved, "I can go over there and talk to Jess; she's sure to help us out. Then we can bring over supplies a little at a time in secret, and finally take the last of it as we go out to the house. It can be after your work and my classes one day. In fact, I'm going to go right now. He didn't say anything about anyone else mentioning his actions; and I found out all on my own. If worse comes to worse and I get caught…I can always say that it was totally my idea after I saw what he did."

Before she could tell him to get back, it wasn't safe, Malik was already out the door. He didn't care what happened as long as he could help his mother. She was his only life; his most important friend in the world. Now, all that he had to do was to make the plan and he could free her from the chains around her.

. . .

So that was how Jess, a woman with long and stunning red hair and bright blue eyes, came to answer the door to find a panting Malik Bendict waiting. Elliot was in his study as usual; looking over research notes for the callback he had in the interview for the Council of Seven. She let the boy to the table where she offered him an apple. Truth be told, Jess was just happy to know that he was ok. After Maria began acting oddly, the woman knew Francis had to be the cause. It had chilled her to the bone to think of what it actually was, and she feared for the lives of both mother and son.

"Thank the Guardians that you're safe. I was worried when your mother stopped coming over for tea and coffee after work or inviting me over to her place. Is it something to do with Francis perhaps? Because if my hunch is correct and that maggot has hurt my friend in any way…he's not going to like what I do if and when I catch him in the act. It would make what he did to her seem almost pleasant," she vowed in anger.

Malik nodded and told her everything he saw. Then, he added, "And if she tells anyone, he's gonna hurt me as well. But he didn't say that I couldn't tell anyone, cuz I'm not supposed to know. It was pure luck that I happened to find out myself; I heard him screaming and got curious. So I was wondering if you could possibly help us to make a plan of escape. You know, to get Mamma and me out of that house and into a safer place? I was thinking we could bring our stuff to you little by little, and then come home from her job and my school to this place instead one day. I trust you'd protect us, you won't let him hurt her."

Jess nodded. "It's a fabulous plan. Just don't let him find out. Take only a few clothing articles to my house on days when he's either sleeping in the afternoon because a ship came in that morning, or busy in some other way. But don't take too much that it would seem suspicious. You may have to leave some things behind at first; we can get them back once you're safely in my care and I can strong arm that jerk into letting me pick them up. Take care not to mention this to anybody else…not even your friends. If the word gets out about either the abuse or the plan, then you're sunk. If we act discretely, then we can get you two out of there safely. Worst comes to worst, I'll go in there and show him the muzzle of my fist."

That made Malik giggle. Jess never lifted an ARM in her life; even his mother used to carry a small pistol for defense before Francis confiscated it with the excuse that nobody would mess with her since she was married. But to liken her hand to one would be typical. She'd been known as a punk in school, always in a fight with somebody about something. Once somebody had mentioned that Maria was a whore since she had a child. Knowing the full story from her future father-in-law, she showed them what was up with it.

Malik thanked her and went home. By this time, Francis had returned so he gave his mother a wink to let her know the plan was accepted. Luckily, nothing was suspected of his behavior; he always winked at his mother and the man had assumed the boy was simply "running ragged" with the three friends he packed with all the time. That was the one clear he had to tell him it was ok. They could begin bringing supplies to the Enduro house the next day when Francis was out at the saloon for his usual Sunday afternoon drink.

By bedtime that night, the boy was already anxious to get to work. However, he had to wait until his stepfather left the next day. It would all be worth it in the end if he only had patience and used his own discretion. Soon, both he and his mother would be free. He wouldn't rest until she was happy once again.

The boy fell asleep with relative ease. Unlike the rest of the week, his dreams weren't filled with the pain of his mother. Instead, he saw her with a smile on her face, and a gleam in her eyes. They were in a field of flowers frolicking like a pair of school children; well Malik was one anyway. Francis was nowhere to be seen and he could feel the old Mamma had returned. This dream made him sure that success was near.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

  
  
Heh, I wanted to make a chapter that showed how determined Malik was to protect his mother as a child. It makes his actions as an adult a little more believable. This shows how much he cares, and fills in some of the gaps in the relationship between mother and son. Francis better be careful not to anger Jess. I told you all she was like our favorite Treasure Hunter. If only personalities were inherited…but we all know it was because of how he lived after Yggdrasil. I was going for irony in this, I like irony. Ok, even if the plan does not seem that realistic, it's hard to know how abusers will react. If she can lull him into believing she's under his thumb even moreso than usual, then it may give them more of a time to get away. That's the mentality in this one. So sue me, I've never witnessed such a thing first or secondhand. 


	7. Plan in Motion

Plan in Motion

Francis went out around two in order to go to the saloon for a drink. About five minutes later, the citizens of Jolly Roger saw a strange site. Maria Bendict Sonnolo and her young son Malik were walking through town with a few bags of unidentifiable items. The thought of them doing spring cleaning was the first thing on everyone's mind, but then why didn't they wait for Francis? And why were they taking the items over to the Enduro household? Some people who had noticed the changes in Maria's behavior thought that whatever was wrong with her caused this. The others believed they were giving some things to the couple.

The next strange thing was that Maria left the house so quickly. Jess had come to the door to pick up the items, whispered something in her friend's ear, and then the two left. Usually, Maria would at least stay for cake and tea. It was weird that the two women hadn't seen one another as often as before. Even on the days when Francis was busy and they could rule out family time getting in the way, Maria was not seen going to her friend's house. Her behavior as of late baffled the villagers; they worried about the woman.

'Let them think,' Maria thought, 'I will not let them affect me. I must assure the safety of my son at all costs. The only reason I am not running to stay with Jess right away is that I know it'll take too long to bring all of the necessary items over there. Malik's school books will have to go on the day we make our escape after work and class as it is. If we did all the work today, he'd come home before we finished and catch us in the act. Then, I know I would be beat like hell; and Malik would probably feel it ten times worse.'

So after dropping the items off at the Enduro household, they returned to their own home. Both of them owned enough clothing to wear for a month without doing laundry; mostly because everyone always gave the two clothes for their birthdays and for the Festival of the Guardians. So if they took about a weeks worth of clothes apiece, it would only take four trips to get everything loaded. If no ships came in, that would be four Sundays of work. It might only be around a month to execute the full plan. With the clothes they'd also brought items of sentimental value such as some of the jewelry left to Maria by her mother. It wasn't like Francis actually paid attention to what they wore; they could run around in the same shirt and pants for a year and he wouldn't give a care, nor did he even look at the jewelry Maria wore and know in what frequency she put certain pieces on. They weren't taking the items that he would really miss later on.

. . .

When Francis came back from his little forrey into the saloon, he found Maria reading Malik a book on the couch. Due to the fact that all the villagers had begun to look at him strangely while he was on his way home, he was somewhat ill mannered. But since Malik wasn't supposed to know about the abusive way he treated Maria, little boys do talk too much and too often after all, he couldn't take out his temper on her at that exact moment. So he vowed to give it to her all the more once the boy went to do his homework.

But Malik needed help with some of his history questions this week. Or that's what he said while Francis was around. In reality he was pretending in order to keep his mother around him a little longer. He saw the gleam in the man's eyes; knew it was about to get ugly. At this rate, she was going to get hurt when she and he were apart. However, if Malik could keep Francis from hitting Maria for just an hour or two more then perhaps his rage would subside and she wouldn't be hurt. It was all he could do to protect her.

"And then the demon was vanquished by a brave hero whose name was lost to history long ago. However, some of the people who had survived the bloody massacre of fire and fangs wanted to extract their vengeance on the being who had caused so much pain. With their target dead, they went for the ones they believed caused its ascension onto our world. Now Malik, the question asks for you to explain about the theory of how this demon first came to Filgaia, as were held by the people who lived back then," she said.

Malik told her as he wrote the answer on his paper, "In fact, several theories existed such as vengeance for the old war or the defenselessness of Filgaia. The main theory believed by those who held their weapons out in vengeance was that the sorcerers of Adlehyde, the Shamans, were the cause of this bloody disaster. As the most powerful human controllers of magic, they were believed to have Summoned the creature in order to weaken the populace of Filgaia so it would be ripe for invasion later on. So in order to avenge the deaths of their friends and family, these people marched into Adlehyde and began to slaughter everyone they found; be they man, woman, child, or even infant. Not even the unborn was spared the ax."

Maria nodded her head as she looked at the notes he'd copied in class earlier. "Ok, now the next question asks about the battle inside the city. What exactly happened? Was there any facts that either backed up or seemed to contradict the original theory as to how the demon came to attack our ancestors?"

"There was actually little resistance on the part of the Shamans," commented Malik as he wrote, "Other than parents shielding their children from blows or fathers who tried to simply buy time with a weak display of swordsmanship in order for the others in the family to escape towards the castle, nobody fought against the mob of angry people. Most of the resistance came from running into the highly fortified castle in order to hide. Although this seems to contradict the theory of wickedness on the part of the people, it was also reported that a demonic figure stood in the middle of the flames that covered Adlehyde. He held out his scythe and struck out at the attackers. But despite that, he never injured them. Finally, after the castle was stormed, both he and the queen of Adlehyde were killed in combat. However, it appeared as if the fight inside their castle was not a last stand, but a diversion to allow most of their people time to escape. For the number of bodies found inside were by far less than the number of people who ran to hide inside the castle."

"You seem to know this real well Malik. I don't know why you even wanted my help in the first place. You're a genius, a child prodigy. Why, I bet you're even smarter than me. But it was nice to spend some time with you. Because of my schedule, I barely get to do so. I wish I could be a better mother to you. I've always felt like I've failed you in at least one way since you were born," she sadly lamented to him.

Malik stated, "You're not a terrible mother. Mamma, you're the best. If you were as bad as you say you are then you wouldn't care about me. A bad mother wouldn't care if they were too busy to spend time with their child due to circumstances. We are unable to escape fate, it is inevitable that you have to work and need time to rest up some days. But because you regret what fate does, you're a great mother."

She took the boy into her arms for a hug. Such philosophy, and from an eight year old no doubt. He was a genius, and would one day become a man of great wisdom. "Thank you Malik. One day I'll make it up to you for your confidence. I can't wait until the day I see you become the great man I always know you will be. Someone is going to become very happy because of your knowledge. That I can see for sure."

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
Don't mind my theories being inserted into the story. Well, I needed a history lesson in there and I figured that it would be best to think about the ones I always use. It seemed cute to have some bonding time while he did his homework and tried to cool the temper of his step-father. Even the Demon in the fire has significance. It was supposed to be Zed. Except he really didn't wield a scythe in combat when he helped the people of Adlehyde escape to the palace. The people just believed so much in a devil incarnate that they saw what they wanted. He felt that he would give his life for something important; and saving the descendants of the ones who had helped him a long time ago seemed fitting. Well, Sieggy said that his race was immortal, so Zed could only die of wounds. And since he isn't around in this timeframe…


	8. A Mother's Selflessness

A Mother's Selflessness

By next Saturday, there had been two early morning deliveries that Francis had to make. On both days he came back and fell asleep. Then, Maria brought over some more of their clothes and sentimental items; such as the awards Malik had won in the school science bees over the years. After their trip the next day they would only leave two outfits apiece in the house. One would be what they wore that day and the other would be what they would wear the next day. Malik was going to put both of their dirty clothes in his backpack so they could be washed with the next load of laundry at Jess's house. That way, they didn't have to return home after school and work. With that, Francis wouldn't be able to get to them ever again.

However, fate threw a monkey wrench into the plan. Maria's doctor called to say she needed to have a checkup. Francis, who was in a bad mood after being woken up from a nap, scheduled it for Sunday evening after dinner. That would put him in the house all alone with Malik; much to her annoyance. For his friends were all busy. Alex's father was back from a trip and took his son to the carnival. Louie had to go visit his grandfather in Humphrey's Peak. Finally, Derek was grounded after he pulled another one of his pranks. She offered to send him over to stay with Elliot and Jess so he could have some time to himself, but Francis turned down her proposal. Then, to top it all off, he beat her in anger over being woken up.

So that was why Malik was sitting in the living room all alone working on a puzzle that fateful night. Suddenly, Francis came into the room and slammed the door. His anger was boiling at the moment and he had no way to relieve it with Maria gone. He'd gone out to bring her to the doctor, fearing she'd run away if he left her alone to go, and on his way back he'd heard some people gossiping. The saloon owner's grown daughter, Hannah, was saying that she bet Maria's odd behavior was his fault. Even without being told about the situation, she very well believed he was hurting her. Just hearing her words made him sweat.

"Boy!" screamed an angry Francis, "You get yourself in here now! I know it's all your fault that my plans haven't succeeded. Your bitch of a mother is dropping hints to her co-workers either willfully or just unconsciously. If it weren't for you, she'd probably have submit to me completely and let me rule her."

"You're finally showing what a bad man you really are. I knew something was wrong with Mamma since you married her; she was different all of a sudden. But I didn't know what it was until I saw you hitting her one night. Mamma never told me what a monster you were, I found that out all on my own," he yelled.

Francis walked over to his stepson and slapped him on the face. Down to the ground went the boy; fear filling his eyes. Hs snarled, "Do you think I care if you played detective and found out about this? It only makes my life a little easier. Now I can drop the happy act around you. I'll show you what I really am. You've been in the way since day one! In fact, I wouldn't have had to be such a nice guy if it weren't for you. Now, you're going to pay for this." He reached into his pocket and began fishing around for an item inside.

It didn't take long for Malik to realize what he was going for. The pistol that Francis had taken from his mother; saying she no longer needed to worry about self defense. The boy knew it even before the silver item was removed from the pocket and aimed right at his head. "Ironic, isn't it? Your mother picked this thing up to keep the two of you safe following the death of her mother. Now I'll use it to get rid of you. And there's no one who can stop me. Your friends are all busy, your babysitters are out on the town the last I heard of it, and your mother is at the doctor. You'll be gone and I'll have full control over her actions at last."

"You'll never control Mamma," he screamed, "She'll know it was you who shot me, not a stranger, so she's not gonna believe whatever story you come up. Then, she'll fight back. If she was afraid to give you a few punches because of repercussion to me, then with me gone she'll fight you like an uncaged tiger."

Francis wasn't amused by the boy's angry outburst. He simply picked up his ARM and shot it at Malik. The bullet grazed his shoulder and imbedded itself into the oak wood desk. Fresh blood poured out of the wound, and the child grabbed his shoulder in pain. It seemed to light a dark sense of amusement in the man's eyes. In fact, it looked like he enjoyed the sight of a young boy in bloody pain in the living room.

"You're too weak to stand up to me. Boy, I hope you enjoyed your last day on this wretched planet, because my next shot isn't going to be a cheap shoulder wound. I intend to aim straight for your head. If you want to close your eyes, then go and do so. You'll be too scared to look at the blood," Francis stated.

Malik yelled, "You sadistic…get away from me. Mamma! I want Mamma!" Fear filled his eyes, but he found he could not run. He couldn't hide either. Nor could he let his eyes shut in order to keep himself from seeing the gleam in his killer's eye. The boy only prayed that his mother would see his corpse and get herself out of the house instantly. To run to stay with Jess and be safe. He saw the gun begin to level off.

Francis shook his head. "You're not going to see your mother again, brat. Unless she gets out of hand. If she won't submit to me after this, I think I'll kill her anyway. She's not good enough in bed to be worth the effort. I only hope that the two of you suffer for a long time before succumbing to this cold sleep."

His eyes took on a crazy look. Then, his finger began to pull back on the trigger; the mad gleam in his eyes never leaving. Malik closed his eyes instinctively and screamed, but the pain of the bullet never came. Instead, he found himself being pushed backwards by someone. Then, he heard a woman's voice scream out in the pain of death. Opening his eyes out of curiosity, he saw the site he feared for years.

There was his mother, her arms around him protectively. But the bullet had hit her square in the back, and had gone right through her body. It fell onto the floor where her blood was currently dripping out of the deep wound. She grimaced from the pain, but managed a smile to her son. He was safe, that was her desire.

"Malik," she whispered through her dying pains, "Run while you still can. He'll shoot again at you, I know it. I can't move my body that well anymore so I can't block a shot from other angles. So your only chance is to get out of here. Go to stay with Jess and Elliot. Please, do this one thing for me. Survive."

With those words, he saw her eyes close. Then, she fell to the floor in a dead faint. Malik's eyes were wide with fear as he noticed that she wasn't breathing. Judging from the wound she'd taken, Maria was already dead. He screamed once more, and began to back away from his stepfather's empty rage.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Yes, the true love shown by his mother. She didn't care if she died, as long as he lived. Well, Malik mentions his mother a lot, but we don't hear about his father. So his dad must not have cared about him. That's what made me came up with a runaway father who didn't take responsibilities and an abusive stepfather. Since his mother looked young when he cloned her, I assumed she'd died when he was a child. If she had him as a teen, that would make her even younger. I felt that to die in the protection of someone else would make for a real dramatic way his mother lost her life.


	9. The Ties That Bind

The Ties That Bind

Malik's escape from this one came because of sheer luck. Elliot and Jess had gone out to the saloon to celebrate that day. A messenger from the Council of Seven had come by to tell Elliot that he was accepted and would start there next month. So he took his wife out to dinner to raise a toast to this latest development and discuss their future; would they still live here or move completely into the dormitory in the lab. But as they passed the house where Maria and Francis lived, they heard a gunshot. It was the very fatal round that killed Maria, and they worried about what was going on inside the house at that exact time.

"Jess," Elliot said to his wife, "You go fetch the sheriff. I'm going in there to see what's up." He knew that letting her go in would be suicide. Jess's temper would be the end of her one day. So he was more secure risking his life to go inside; he'd know enough to run away when and if Francis fired on him.

The woman nodded; understanding Elliot's motive. Then she ran off in order to find the sheriff. In turn, the man went up to the house; noticing the door had been left ajar after Maria returned. When he took a look inside, he saw Francis looking overjoyed at the sight before him. Malik's eyes were wide with pain and fear. But that wasn't the worst of it. Maria lay on the floor before them; the stillness of death upon her.

"Malik, come over here! We're getting you out of here. I don't think your ma wants you hanging around this place; it's dangerous," Elliot called. That seemed to snap the boy back to reality. His life was still in danger even though his mother was gone. Still clutching his wounded shoulder, he ran over to Elliot.

Francis was still shooting, just trying to kill the ones who knew about the homicide. However, unlike Maria, Elliot was well trained in the art of self defense and ARMs battling. So he was easily able to avoid the shots and keep them from hitting Malik. The boy and man ran outside in order to get away and go to the sheriff's office to meet up with Jess. Francis, meanwhile, ran off upon realizing he was out of ammo and had not the skill needed to shoot the younger man. He couldn't let himself get caught by the law now.

The two bust into the office around the time the sheriff was agreeing to come with Jess to check out the mysterious shots. Elliot heard her say, "And my husband went inside to make sure the family got out ok; the mother is a good friend of ours and we're worried about the eight-year-old son. We think it may be the husband, but have no proof." Just as the sheriff told her he would go, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Elliot and a crying Malik. The boy was covered in the blood his mother had spilled after the hit.

The sheriff looked to the two with shock. Elliot hung his head in sorrow as to tell Jess that they had not been able to save Maria. Taking a look at her husband and the young boy was enough to tell the story. But the sheriff didn't know exactly what had occurred. So he turned to the two new arrivals. "What in the name of Ge Ramtos happened there?" He was actually a Baskar who had been bored with his life there.

"My stepfather got mad at me," Malik sobbed, "He said it was my fault that he couldn't do what he wanted with Mamma. Then, after he beat me up, he pulled out a pistol and fired. I was hit in the shoulder. Mamma came home and pushed me out of the way of the next shot. But it hit her instead. Then…she told me to get away from there and died." He stopped talking and began crying all the louder. Jess walked up to the boy and put her arms around him. This was the last straw; she was going to wring Francis's neck.

"As my wife most likely already explained, we heard the shots on our way home. I walked in and saw the aftermath, so I ran to get Malik out of there. We were followed until the perpetrator ran out of ammo and fled to avoid capture. I've got some photos of him at home, since Maria left some of her pictures at our house while trying to slowly sneak her necessities out so she could escape that life," Elliot sadly finished.

. . .

The next few weeks were a blur to the young boy. He was staying with the Enduros until they left for their new home in Humphrey's Peak; Elliot wanted to be closer to his job and not have to get up early in the morning, and Jess wanted to have a house to live in. Then, they were shipping him to Claiborne to live with his Aunt Jenine. He would have gone right away but the sheriff wanted to have the prime witness in the crime there to identify the killer. It didn't take long either; Francis was found trying to buy a ticket to the Southfarm Station near Boot Hill the next day. He was brought in for questioning, and identified by Malik.

It wasn't long before the trial occurred either. Malik, Elliot, and Jess all had to testify to what they had seen or knew prior to the shooting. Jess explained how they were planning to sneak out of the house while Maria acted extra nice and obedient to Francis to lull him into thinking he'd won at last. She'd been afraid that immediate action might do more harm than good. After all, you never can tell how an abusive spouse might react to escape. Others testified to the odd behavior Maria had shown after getting married.

But Malik's vivid description of the shooting was enough to convict Francis of being the killer. He tried to defend himself by saying it had been pure rage and she wasn't the target anyway. Not like anyone would be any sympathetic to someone who tried to kill a child. He was sentenced to be hung the very next day. Malik had no desire to watch it, so he was seen to the train and then right to his aunt in Claiborne.

After dropping him off, Elliot and Jess got on another train to East Highland Station. As it began to ride out of sight, Malik got to thinking. Elliot was going to work on a scientific project to better the planet. His mother had always known that he was smart enough to make a difference. So what if he followed his old babysitter to such a place? That made his resolve grow. He was great at science, especially biology, and wanted a job in one of the scientific fields when he grew up. So why not he simply study the science of life to its maximum potential? Then, he too would apply for the Council of Seven when they needed a new member. It would offer a chance to do just what he always told his mother he'd do; help others with his knowledge. Who knows, maybe his research will eventually show him a way to bring his mother back here.

He thought, 'Mamma suffered a whole lot in life. But through it all, she always cared for me and my future. She saved my life at the expense of her own. It is only right that I return the favor by bringing her back. Then, when Mamma comes back to life, she can finally live the way she wanted to before everything began going so wrong. This I vow on my name. I will save Mamma! Even if it takes me a million years.'

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
Well, I figured that all the hint dropping of Malik's potential would eventually lead him to go down the path he did travel. Yes, this does seem like a simple eight-year-old dream at first. But it sticks in his mind in the future due to the trauma he's suffered at the hands of his stepfather.


End file.
